


Trouble will find me

by darkrin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Raccolta di 13 o 14 brevi fic (soprattutto flash-fic), basate sulle canzoni dell'ultimo album dei The National. | Personaggi/coppie vari e possibili AU/What if.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I should live in salt (but I'm not) [Rebekah - Klaus]

 

  
NOTE alla raccolta: ho decisco di sfidarmi da sola ~~(ché come ho detto anche altrove sono stupida)~~ e di scrivere una flash/one-shot per ogni canzone dell'ultimo album dei The National ~~perché sono secoli che volevo scrivere qualcosa ispirato alle loro canzoni.~~  Personaggi/pairing/setting vari ed eventuali o almeno spero.

 

  
I should live in salt (but I’m not)   


  
   
 

“I should live in salt for leaving you  
Behind.  
   
Think about something so much,  
You should know me better than that.  
Start to slide outta touch,  
You should know me better than that.”  
(I should live in salt, THE NATIONAL)  
 

  
   
   
   
   
Klaus vorrebbe ucciderla. Sente il lupo che è in lui ringhiare di piacere all’idea di penetrare le zanne e le dita nella carne di Rebekah e di tirare fino a lacerare la pelle e il grasso, fino a frantumare le articolazioni e le ossa con uno schiocco secco. Vorrebbe pugnalarla e nasconderla in fondo all’oceano dove nessuno – non Elijah, non Marcel, non Mikael – potranno più portarla via da lui.  
   
Klaus vorrebbe urlare e scuoterla e costringerla a confessargli come abbia potuto tradirlo anche _lei_? Lei che lui ha amato così tanto e pensava che anche lei – ma _ovviamente_ anche Rebekah era come tutti gli altri - e come aveva potuto essere così stupido da illudersi che lei, che era sangue di Esther e di Mikael, potesse essere diversa? Oh, come doveva aver riso della sua stupidità.  
Vorrebbe urlare e strapparle la gola – immagina il rumore che farebbe la cartilagine tiroidea se la serrasse tra le mani e la trascinasse via dal suo collo, portando con sé vasi e nervi squarciati - e una confessione.  
   
Klaus vorrebbe ucciderla invece si limita a sfiorarle la pelle del collo con i polpastrelli e si china e ad accarezzarle la guancia con un bacio leggerissimo e le sussurra _sei libera_ perché è _Rebekah_ – e Klaus l’ha amata _così_ tanto.  
Lei si asciuga le guance con dita tremanti e lo guarda con occhi rossi e gonfi, prima di sparire nella notte. È sorprendente, pensa e quasi soffoca nei singhiozzi che la scuotono – perché è sola come non mai e ha l’intero mondo ad attenderla ed è _suo fratello_ quello a cui ha voltato le spalle – come dopo aver passato mille anni insieme, lui ancora possa dubitare di essere stato il suo più grande amore.  
   
   
Rebekah sorride quando si lascia New Orleans alle spalle, con il vento che le scuote i capelli biondi e le frusta il volto, e non c’è neanche l’ombra di un senso di colpa dentro i suoi occhi.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Don’t swallow the cap

  
 

 

 

“I have only two emotions,  
Careful fear and dead devotion.  
I can’t get the balance right,  
With all my marbles in the fight.”  
(Don’t Swallow The Cap, THE NATIONAL)  
   
 

 

 

 

Non importa quanto tu l’abbia odiato e voluto morto.  
   
E oh, l’hai voluto così tanto: da quando, per la prima volta, l’hai visto varcare la soglia della tua città e calpestare il pavimento del tuo quartiere come se ancora gli appartenesse, non hai sognato altro che strappargli il cuore e darlo in pasto a quei lupi che tanto ha desiderato.  
   
Vorresti uccidere quelle streghe che lo hanno chiamato per fermarti, per metterti in un angolo, in punizione, e lui che è accorso a guardarti dall’alto e a pianificare la tua disfatta, come un qualche dio invocato - come se non avessi fatto solo tutto quello che lui ti aveva insegnato.  
   
 _Sono venuto a riprendermi la mia città_ , grida ogni suo gesto, ogni sua parola,  _tu non ne sei degno_ , e tu odi ogni mossa di quell’usurpatore che ti credeva morto e che ora vuole portarti via tutto ciò che hai conquistato da quando lui è scomparso. Non importa che sia stato lui a costruire la città che vi fa da teatro su fondamenta di sangue e fango perché ora è tua di diritto – non importa che lui abbia costruito anche te: non gli appartieni più, ti ripeti.  
   
   
   
C’è quella bambina ora sulla scacchiera e lo sai che basterebbe aspettare che nasca e fracassarle la testa contro il pavimento o lacerarle la gola e vederla dissanguarsi per spezzarlo ed è quello che hai desiderato per così tanto tempo, ma non importa quanto tu l’abbia odiato e voluto morto, c’è una parte di te che non dimenticherà mai che lui è, sempre, tuo, padre.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Still NO BETA perché sono stupida ergo blablabla.  
> \- SPOILER per TO (?), all'inizio del quale la storia è ambientata.  
> \- Tentativo di studio del personaggio di Marcel, su cui ho qualche dubbio, ma tant'è.  
> \- Lo so che le virgole tra le ultime quattro parole sono eccessive, ma era un tentativo di frammentare il discorso: c'è una pausa dopo ogni parola perché è una confessione strappata a fatica.


	3. Slipped

  
**WARNING:**  FUTURE!FIC tentativo di Dark!Caroline su cui ho qualche dubbio perché è  _mah baby_  e ho difficoltà a trasformarla in una spietata assassina.  
 

* * *

 

   
 

“My eyes are falling.  
I'm having trouble inside my skin,  
I'll to keep my skeletons in.  
   
Is it weird to be back in the South?  
And can they even tell  
If the city girl was ever there,  
Or anywhere?”  
(Slipped, THE NATIONAL)  
 

   
   
Caroline osserva l’uomo con sufficienza: è appeso per le braccia al soffitto e, sotto i suoi piedi, si allarga una pozza di sangue secco; ha il petto ricoperto di tagli e abrasioni e le spalle sono probabilmente dislocate. Il capo è reclinato sul petto e ha smesso di urlare da ore. Caroline si chiede, distrattamente, se si sia stancato o se semplicemente Klaus abbia deciso di tagliarli la lingua per permetterle di dormire. In ogni caso, è grata per questo silenzio: l’uomo aveva una voce insopportabile, rauca e acuta (forse,considera distrattamente, non è stato sempre così).  
Si morde il labbro inferiore, pensando che avrebbe dovuto provare pietà, che sarebbe dovuta correre da Klaus e chiedergli di fermarsi. Un tempo l’avrebbe fatto, ma non è più quella piccola, innocente Caroline – a volte le manca; a volte si chiede se manchi anche a Klaus, poi lo vede guardarla con la stessa intensità che aveva la sera in cui le aveva detto di voler essere l’ultimo uomo della sua vita.  
Caroline si limita a scuotere la testa e a voltarsi verso Klaus che la osserva curioso, appoggiato allo stipite della porta. Quando gli passa accanto, si ferma a guardarlo con un’espressione corrucciata.  
\- Lascialo morire. Ha pagato abbastanza, - mormora e Klaus annuisce e le sfiora il capo della testa con un bacio leggerissimo. Caroline indugia nel contatto, prima di allontanarsi con un sorriso a cui Klaus non può fare a meno di rispondere.  
Sorride ancora quando strappa il cuore dal petto del vampiro.  
   
   
La trova nel suo studio, con un bicchiere di whisky in mano e la testa appoggiata su un braccio. Quando si siede accanto a lei, Caroline gli si rannicchia addosso con un sospiro, che si perde tra le sue labbra e il collo dell’ibrido. Non può fare a meno di notare che si è lavato le mani prima di raggiungerla e la cosa le strappa un sorriso – la Caroline che era,  _oh!_ , così tanti anni prima, inorridirebbe perché un uomo è morto e lei non ha fatto nulla per impedirlo e anzi riesce ancora a rallegrarsi, ma lei non è più quella Caroline.  
Klaus poggia i piedi sul tavolino davanti al divano e le accarezza lentamente i capelli senza dire una parola.  
Una morte veloce non è mai stata nel suo stile. Respirando l’odore dei suoi capelli si chiede se sia consapevole che se non fosse stato per lei, avrebbe continuato a torturare quell’uomo per giorni, prima di smembrarlo e recapitare i suoi pezzi come un avvertimento per tutti gli altri stolti che osano tramare contro la sua famiglia.  
   
   
(C’è una parte di lei, che è la Caroline che è stata uccisa a diciassette anni e che ha promesso a Stefan e Bonnie e sua madre che non avrebbe mai fatto del male a nessuno, che grida:  _mostro_!, ogni volta che un uomo muore in quella casa e lei non fa nulla per evitarlo. Ma ci sono cose che cambiano quando hai vissuto mille anni e della tua famiglia e degli amici che conoscevi non resta che cenere e polvere e qualche verme, che si è nutrito delle loro carni, e ci sono cose che Caroline non sa più come perdonare: non sa più come lasciare in vita chi tenta di portarle via le persone a lei care, non sa più se vorrebbe farlo, se sia  _giusto_  farlo.)  
   
   
\- Odio quando finisce così, - mormora contro la spalla di Klaus e lui la stringe più saldamente contro il suo corpo. La stringe fino quasi a farle male, fermandosi prima che sia troppo perché lei possa sopportarlo, e Caroline pensa che le piacerebbe sparire nel suo abbraccio.  
\- Lo so. –  
   
   
(Klaus la guarda sempre come se fosse una regina, come se fosse la cosa più bella e luminosa che abbia mai visto e Caroline si ritrova a storcere il naso e roteare gli occhi come quando aveva diciassette anni e non aveva mai visto il mondo.)  
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- NO-BETA perché sono blablabla ergo segnalatemi qualsiasi errore/svista/strafalcione.  
> \- Grande ritorno delle PARENTESI. WO-OH. Mama missed you.  
> \- Next dovrebbe essere un'altra Klaroline.  
> \- Io dovrei sempre star studiando. *pigola*

**Author's Note:**

> \- SPOILER: 1x16 di The Originals, che NON ho visto quindi immagino che le dinamiche siano state diverse (così mi dicono le gifs), ma chiamiamola licenza poetica, 'kay?  
> \- No Incest intended, ma poi leggeteci un po' quello che vi pare, che è sempre cosa buona e giusta.  
> \- Io dovrei sempre star studiando. *piange*  
> \- NO BETA a parte per una frase (CIAO GAIA, TI AMO) perché sono stupida. Ergo segnalatemi qualsiasi svista/errore/strafalcione.  
> \- Curiosità: fonti dicono che Matt abbia scritto questa canzone dedicandola al fratello Tom.


End file.
